


Mysterious Disappearances Biscuit

by Liadt



Category: Bagpuss, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Obscure & British, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagpuss half asleep wonders what has roused him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Disappearances Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> Written for lost_spook from a prompt in the Obscure and British commentfest.

“Hmm?”

“Yes, yes child. The explanation is quite simple. One of the first laws of teleportation if I’m not mistaken, hmm.”

Bagpuss turned his head & peered through bleary eyes to the source of the chatter. The biscuit making machine had turned out to be a trick recycling one biscuit or had he been dreaming yesterday? He widened an eye, he thought he had heard Professor Yaffle, the know it all woodpecker, instead he saw an old man lecturing a young blonde woman as they inspected the machine. Dozily Bagpuss thought just because the biscuit machine had been fake it didn’t mean Yaffle couldn’t have been turned into a human. These things were always happening in the folk tales Madeleine sang.

Who was the girl though? Not sensible enough to be Madeleine, one of the mice of the mouse organ? Bagpuss then noticed a young man in the background plucking at a banjo. Ah, definitely Gabriel the frog, especially in the sailor outfit.

Bagpuss yawned and stretched out, pleased to have solved the mystery. As he drifted off he wondered what kind of human he’d turn out to be. Hopefully ginger this time. As long as Emily loved him.


End file.
